Harper
}} Harper (Pronunciation) is some person you describe here briefly. His familiar is Snack. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality +Cheerful, helpful, excitable, easily pleased, cunning, loyal, energetic -Mistrustful, childish, feral, reckless, easily spooked, spiteful, impulsive Upon first meeting, his mistrustful nature shows. He shies away from others and it is not hard to scare him into fleeing. This makes him incredibly jumpy and he acts very much like a bird seeing a potential predator nearby. Sometimes he flutters back though it might take moments or it might take hours for him to come near the same spot again. Once someone gains his trust, he becomes quite cheerful. Chattering in fragmented sentences, his childish nature shows. It can be endearing but it is usually bothersome when he fails to understand something or sulks. This childishness makes him very excitable and easy to please. It does not take much to make him happy. Usually he will attempt to be helpful in return. Heck, he will try to be helpful to just about anyone though he usually messes up and makes things worse. Though many of his traits mask it, he is startlingly cunning and smart. He learns quickly and is fast to react to situations in a way most can not predict. Usually, though, it is his feral mannerisms showing through, acting more like a wild thing than a person. Surprisingly though, he is quite loyal. Once he grows attached to someone, he will be their friend forever. Well, until they hurt him. Then he can be quite spiteful and a general nuisance. Though it does not help that he’s energetic, it is an endearing trait. Every filled with energy, he rarely sits still and flutters about cheerfully. Unfortunately, all the energy makes him impulsive beyond belief. This poor impulse control and recklessness makes for some pretty poor life decisions. Abilities * Wind Touched -- From the day his egg was laid, he had a special connection to the wind. This allows him to control the wind to a certain extent and allows him to fly, even without the use of his wings. He can also make himself as light as air. * Feather Extension -- Feathers of his arms extend and retract at will. * Thunderclap -- Makes a loud thunder like noise when he feels threatened. * Lightning Manipulation -- Can manipulate electricity and produce it to a certain extent. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Very fast ✔ Razor sharp talons ✔ Clever ✔ Warm feathers ✔ Tough scales �� Easily distracted �� Too light, makes it easier to fight him off �� Poor impulse control �� Clumsy when grounded �� Gets cold very easily Likes - Dislikes Extra * His name means Harp player meant as a pun though * Species origin: ** Harpy -- Greek/Roman -- Some consider them wind spirits. They are known for stealing food and carrying off potential mates. ** Storm Dragonborn -- ??? -- Dragon like beings that reside the world of GA. They are born of powerful storms. * Simple description about his job: ** Thief -- Steals from others though it’s not so much a job as if is something he does to survive and out of instinct. ** Unemployed -- He does not actually have a job. Actually, he’s basically a seagull personified. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters